Meanest Bitch of All
by Fuckerbell
Summary: We all thought we knew the story of Snow White. For the most part the story was true. However, when things get to the apple, the story has been censored many times over. However today is the day that the truth be revealed, the story told, and how Snow White turned from the Fairest One of All, into the Meanest Bitch of All. From a Superstories Addventure a friend and me are making.


It had been a year since Snow White had moved in with the dwarves, after having running away from her stepmother's attempt to kill her. Oh how cute and funny the dwarves she had befriended were, she thought to herself. The dwarves were off in the mines, mining for precious gems, as usual. She continued to clean the house, happily enjoying doing housework, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hello." Snow White asked as she opened the door, seeing an old woman, carrying a basket of apples.

"Oh, hello dearie...I was just passing through, and noticed you were here. You see, I make my living selling apple. Would you like one?"

"Oh. How lovely. But I am afraid I don't have any money." said Snow White.

"Don't worry, this one is on me." said the old woman.

"Thank you so much." she said with a curtsy. She took the bright red apple and took a bite. As she swallowed it, her eyes widened. All of a sudden she felt a bit woozy.

"Oooohhh. I…I need to sit down." She said to herself. Sitting down on one of the dwarves' couches, she held her head in her hand as new thoughts began to enter her mind. Vulgar thoughts of sex…LOTS of sex! Riding the massive foot-long cocks of her little dwarf friends, making out with her stepmother. Thoughts of sex continued to fill the mind of Snow White, as much darker and and more fetishistic thoughts entered her mind. Thoughts of bondage, whipping, and rape. Oh, what was wrong with her. She thought, not noticing herself masturbating to the thoughts. The thoughts continued to fill her mind. Enslaving, being a tyrannical dictator, wearing tight leather dominatrix outfits, oh Snow White didn't know why she was having these thoughts.

"Hehehe" cackled the old lady as she removed her makeup, revealing herself to be actually a fair skinned, 42 year old MILF, and Snow White's own stepmother, Queen Grimhilde. "Oh, my sweet, step-daughter. Any thing I can do to help?" she asked, as she stripped, ready to have sex with her now corrupt step-daughter.

"M...mother?" Snow White managed to ask, barely able to focus as these perverted and evil thoughts, filled her mind, "I...I...what's going on?"

"Oh, sweetie, I deeply regret every trying to have you killed." Grimhilde said with a pout, before changing to a smug grin. "But once I learned you were alive, I had a chance to do what I should have done. Turn you into an evil slutty queen, just like me." Grimhilde said as she stroked Snow White's body, causing Snow to let out a moan. "You see, I know a bit of witchcraft, and put a fun little spell on that apple. You see, you are now experiencing such dirty thoughts, arn't you baby?"

"I...I hate them, they are...are...so vulgar."

"Then sweetie, why are you masterbating to them?" Grimhilde said before planting a kiss on Snow White's ruby red lips. "You are so close to climaxing. Oh please, just let it out, and let your transformation into an evil slutty bitch be complete."

With her stepmother licking her nipples, Snowy tried to resist the urge to orgasm, knowing what would happen to her, when she felt it happen. She was about to cum. Snow White tried to hold it in, but it was futile. She let out a loud moan, and cried out "I'm cumming!" As her juice sprayed, Grimhilde backed off, and looked down at her stepdaughter. Finally, she was evil just like her. Oh, how beautiful she was. The perfect skin, the short raven-colored hair, those full lips, her D-cup boobs and amazing juicy ass. Snow White had been hiding her smoking hot body for far to long.

Snow White was breathing deeply, still recovering from her orgasm. But soon, the deep sounds of breathing began to change into a chuckle, and finally, a sinister laugh!

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, oh yeaahhhhh!" Snow White moaned as she molested her own breasts. Damn she had never really put much thought into but wow did she have a smokin' hot body! Oh how she loved her new sinister and slutty persona. Oh, how she couldn't wait until her little friends got home. How she was going to ride their massive dwarf cocks all night. She could hardly keep her excitement contained.

"So, sweetie, to celebrate your new self, how about you and I have a little fun." Grimhilde said as she pulled some sex toys out of her cloak. A whip, bondage gear, a bit gag, a double ended dildo, a strap on.

"Ohhh. Thank you mother." Snow White cooed, her eyes glowing with enthusiasm to begin indulging in all of her dark new fantasies, she grabbed her step-mother by the shoulders and pulled her in for a deep kiss, as they molested each other's sexy bodies, and it wasn't long until they were both fucking each other with the double-sided dildo.

"Oh, oh yeah! That's -ohhhh- sooo goood!" Grimhilde cried out.

Snow White loved every minute of this! Oh how she loved sex, and damn was her step-mother quite the MILF. When she began to think...why was Grimhilde incharge. She was so much more sexy, and filled with much more youth. Just then an idea entered her mind. Looking over at the bondage gear, she got an evil idea. "Hey, mother. How about we take turns dominating each other! That bondage gear could be so much fun!" Snowy said with a giggle.

"Oh, I love they way you're evil, kinky mind thinks. You know what, I'll let you tie me up first! Just think of it as a birthday gift to your new self!" Grimhilde said, completely loving how well her plan had went. Snow White put the bondage gear on Grimhilde, and chuckled, oh how her stepmother was screwed, both figuratively and literally. As she put on the strap on, Snow White picked up the whip.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." she said. With a strong flick of her wrist, she brought the whip down on Grimhilde's ass.

"Oww! Snow White, that's to hard. We are just having kinky fun!"

"HA! You really believe that? You think I look at you as my equal. No. You are my slut! My obediant slave, and I am going to make sure you realize that, and always remember it bitch!" Snow White said.

"YOU BITCH! I MADE YOU THIS WAY! HOW DARE YOOOUUU-AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Grimhild tried to scold her, but was interrupted as Snow White jammed the strap on into her stepmother's ass.

"Ohhh, yeaaahhhhh! That's it, scream bitch! It will make your submission soooo much sweeter." Snow White said laughing evilly, as she spanked Grimhilde's ass. "I am the queen now, and you are my obedient whore, and I am will make sure you remember that, and will NEVER forget it." Snow White began to fuck her stepmother more vigorously, more violently, and harshly spanking her ass. Oh how the look of terror on Grimhilde's face turn her on immensely.

Snow White slowly pulled out to the tip of the strap on and then fiercely fishhooked the witch as she slammed her hips into her stemother's ass.

"You fucking bitch! I've cowed to you for years, I was your little fucking slave for so long, I let you treat me like shit! The boot is on the other face now bitch!"

She shoved her head down hard into the cold hard ground. She brought her foot up high and brought it down hard on her stepmother's face. Grimhilde could only mutter a squeak of shock. "The only man I ever loved, my sweet fucking prince, you seduced him away from me. _You_ _ **FUCKED HIM**_ _!."_ With the last words she plowed deep into the evil queen's ass. She lifted her new fuck slave's hips high in the air as she dropped the strap on straight down her ass. A smile broke across her face as the beauty of the moment overtook her. She rubbed the heel of her foot into the Queen's face.

"Please, you don't understand! You have it all wrong!" Grimhelde pleaded. All that happened was Snow White added a new angle to the shaft fucking her tight hole. "Fuck you bitch! I have great magic! I'll get mine, bitch."

"Oh you'll get yours." Snow White put her foot back down. She grabbed the whip, wrapped it, twice, around her stepmother's head.

"No, no, ngh!" Snow white took great pleasure in watching Grimhelde's face snap back, her body convulsing, her still struggling arms, tied back behind her. Tears were streaming down both of their faces, but Snow White's tears were of joy, of freedom, of sweet, sweet, revenge. Grimhilde's flawless, face, always so pretentious, so dismissive, finally was broken. For the first time, Snow saw fear, in those eyes. Snow pulled the whip hard as she thrust inside, and watched those dark, blue, strong eyes, roll up in her head. Rough gurgling gasps spurt from the queen's mouth. Was fear and anger hate giving way to surrender? And so quickly? Another smile broke on Snow's face as she played with the thought.

Suddenly a sound behind her brought her head whipping around in shock. The Prince stood there in disbelief.

"My Prince! This woman had you under her spell! She tried to do the same to me but I wouldn't let her. You have to believe me."

The Prince stood, in incredulity, as cum slowly dripped down the thighs of the two beautiful naked women in front of him fucking.

"She fed me that apple on the ground, and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Listen, you better not free her."

Snow White pulled slowly out of the Queen, with a wet plop.

She walked over to him, dropped to her knees, and jerked down his pants.

She looked up at him. "I've always wanted to do this."

The Prince shook his head. "This is not proper, my lady. What has happened to you?"

She grabbed the apple and reached up to display it as she began to lick the bottom of his balls with the tip of her tongue.

"Just take one bite."

She gripped his flaccid shaft and licked from the bottom of his balls to the tip of his dick, and then wrapped her lips around it and took it all the way down. She started licking his balls with his cock still in her mouth. She felt it grow in her mouth. Lord he was so big!

She felt it hit the back of her throat, she fought not to gag. She slowly pulled off as she looked up.

"Eat it! Or I stop."

He took a bite.

She smiled. She grabbed Grimhelde by the head. Her struggling was academic. Snow put her on her knees.

"Come here my love. Skullfuck her "

She grabbed the witch by the back of the head and roughly shoved it down on his cock, but the bitch kept her mouth closed- for a moment.

"Fuck you two! Listen, boy, this is all lies! She captured me! I would never hurt my precious daughter! You have to stop her-" Snow grabbed her jaw and the Prince took her throat deep. Saliva came spewing out as the prince's thick cock filled her throat. Snow White violently thrashed her head back and forth on it. As she looked at her Stepmother, her face contorted as it was savagely force fucked, her short black hair tossed around her face, she thought to herself, she really was beautiful. If only she hadn't been an evil whore bitch.

Tears were streaming down both of their faces.

"Let's not give her any of the apple. I don't want her to enjoy any of this."

"This little bitch is going to learn her place, one way or another." said Snow White, letting go of her stepmother's head as Prince Frederick (The Prince's name is storyboards) took it, and continued to hold it in place, forcing Grimhilde to suck his massive cock. Snow White then went around behind her and jammed the strap-on back into Grimhilde, this time into her pussy.

Grimhilde could be heard letting out a moan as she was viciously fucked by Snow White.

"Oh, gawd this feels amazing!" exclaimed Frederick, "Just what did that apple do to me?"

"It turned you into an evil bastard, who loves sex above all else! Just as it turned me into an evil bitch with the same desires!" Snow said, as she slapped Grimhilde's ass.

Grimhild could not believe what was happening, she had only wanted to turn her stepdaughter into an evil slut so she could train her to be her successor to be a tyrannical queen, and reconnect with her. She never had expected that she would have corrupted Snow this much.

Snow White watched in pleasure as each thrust shoved Grimhilde harder onto her sweet Prince. Frederick grimaced with orgasm and filled Grimhilde's curt mouth with seed that spilled down her chin and caused her to gag. "Swallow bitch!"

The queen choked on the load and cum came spurting out her mouth and nose onto Frederick's hard tool and his well manicured balls. He pulled out and the queen's head collapsed on the floor. Frederick stepped on it as Snow White plowed her from behind. The queen let out a tortured cry as her body was wracked with pleasure. She shook as she came. Her juices poured down her thighs. She hung her head in shame. Tears streamed down her face.

"Please, please, just let me go. I'll do anything you say. Just let me go."

"Not quite yet, Queen of the Sluts." In the doorway stood Grumpy, and behind him, the other six dwarves.

"We've been waiting for this for a long time."

"No! Not you! You filthy fucking halfies! You aren't even human. You are some gross little creations Fate mistakenly made. You are a sick cosmic joke. You will not lay a hand on me! You will nghhhh!"

Once again the queen found it hard to talk when ten inches of hard cock were thrust down her throat. The dwarves were fucking packing! Unlike the Prince though, they were hairy, smelly, gross things. She tasted salt and sweat and grime on the unclean cock unceremoniously using her mouth as a fuckthing.

Snow White grinned slyly and pulling up a chair, leaned back upon it, spread her legs, and began to gently run a finger along her wet slit. The prince walked up behind her, his hands seizing her full ripe breasts, his fingers brushing against her hardening nipples. His mouth fell to her neck where he imbued her with soft kisses, eliciting a blissful moan from the lady.

The dwarves began to circle their arch enemy like wolves closing in for the kill. Doc dropped his drawers to reveal the biggest cock Snow white could ever even imagine- even she let out a small cry of shock- for this thing was roughly the same size as the diminutive man's leg. Little hands and mouths were all over the helpless queen. A smart little dwarf quickly had a chain hanging from the ceiling, and from Grimhilde's collar they strung her up. Grumpy climbed up their victim, finding handholds and places for his feet in the seductive curve of her hips and her soft, creamy white breasts, until he was able to place his feet on her shoulder. She tried to keep her mouth closed, her eyes unable to hide her shame and terror, but he roughly smacked his meat against her face so hard she thought her nose may break. She obediently opened and allowed him to fill her mouth. His pubes were wild and his cock smelled like feet and his balls slapped happily on her chin.

Dopey began to lick at her juices and sweet wet pussy, long languid licks that lapped up her juices and caused the woman's body to betray herself.

Happy climbed on top of Dopey's shoulders and wrapped the whip which he had found on the floor again twice around the witch's neck. He used that to help keep his balance as he began to squeeze together and fuck Grimhilde's bountiful breasts.

Doc, having found some rope, also wrapped it around the queen's neck, and using it as a harness to climb up from behind and adding another loop around her soft belly, pressed the head of it against her tight ass.

The look of horror on Grimhilde's face spoke for itself.

Snow White let out an evil cackle as she watched the dwarves fucking her face, her ass, her tits, her cheeks turning red and then blue from lack of breath, violently choking as Dopey nibbled on her engorged clit. The prince wrapped a hand around her throat, she looked back at him and gave him a long kiss, and felt herself climax. A tongue was soon licking her thighs and beyond, and she let them, as her tongue was occupied with that of her love.

Even the piercing shriek of her stepmother as her ass was violated didn't take her attention away from his hard lips.

Nearly an hour passed, as the dwarves had their way with the queen, when they were done, cum was dripping from every one of her holes. Snow White walked over to her stepmother and held her chin in her hand. Looking into Grimhilde's eyes, she could tell, she was broken. Her obedient fuck slave. Snow White chuckled as she lifted Grimhilde over her shoulder, and had the dwarves and her prince, follow her back to her castle, ready to begin her rule, as the most tyrannical dictator the world had ever known!

(A few hours later, back at the castle)

That night, as Snow White got ready for bed, she began to have some thoughts. There were so many other sweet and innocent women of royalty out there... how sickening it was, when she got an idea.

"Grimhilde! Get your ass in here!" Snow White shouted.

"Y..you called for me mistress?" the former queen said, coming into the room, wearing nothing but a maid apron, with her ass and boobs on full display.

"Show me to you hidden…or rather MY hidden sorcery room. I need to make a few potions." Snow white demanded.

" you wish mistress." Grimhilde replied, as she led Snow White to the room, where she had created the bitch apple.

Looking through her step-mother's spell books, she found the recipe for the corruption potion. "Perfect. Everything I need is here." She looked over at the bubbling caldron, but then a thought occurred to her. What of the people she used this on turned on her, like she did against her step mother?

Looking back through her spell books, Snow White looked for a way to ensure the loyalty of those she intended to make her allies. Until she found a small footnote on the bottom of a page. "With but a drop of your own cum added to any potion, you can ensure the loyalty of the one it's used on," Oh, how perfect that was. Having her stepmother lick her pussy until she came, Snow White, added her cum into the caldron. Tossing in the ingredients to the potion, she brewed more of the corruption potion, that had turned her into the evil slut she was now. She tossed stirred the concoction and then scooped it up, into 6 bottles. Leaving her prince in charge of fucking the maidens of the fair town, she left, ready to corrupt the rest of the world….but where to start.


End file.
